Corresponder
by YnK.DPazha
Summary: "Ne, Nagumo Haruya...¿cómo es que te metes en tantos problemas?" "Suki Da Yo" Yaoi, SuzuNagu. Dedicado a Roxi-chan3. FELIZ DÍA BLANCO!


**Feliz día blanco! Que? No saben los que es! Tal vez si leen el fic entiendan algo ;D  
>Disclaimer: NE~ Soy la gobernante del mundo? No, ¿tengo el control de algún país? No. ¿Golpeo a I-Chan todavía? Si! Entonces…no soy la dueña de I.E<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Corresponder"<strong>

"_**Pov Nagumo": 13 de marzo.  
><strong>_

_**Ne~ Haruya Nagumo ¿Cómo es que siempre te metes en situaciones raras? Esperen. Debo empezar por el principio. Bueno mañana es 14 de marzo, también conocido como "Día blanco" o día de corresponder. Bueno no es que a mi me falte a quien corresponder, porque la montaña de golosinas que me robo Mido, hizo que se enfermara del estomago. Pero, a la persona que gustaría entregarle algo devuelta…ah~  
><strong>_

"_**Flash back":  
><strong>_

_**Caminaba dispuesto a salir del colegio y distinguí al albino amigo mío. Al que disfruto de molestar.**_

_**-**_Eh Suzuno. ¿Lamentándote por no recibir nada?_**  
>-<strong>_Si recibí algo no lo voy a llevar pavoneándome como tu tulipán._**  
>-<strong>_A quién le llamas tulipán?_** –Lo se, fue una pregunta bastante tonta, éramos los únicos allí.- **_Bueno en todo caso ya no aceptaría mas chocolates todas las personas que me interesan ya me entregaron algo_**.-Arqueo una ceja.  
><strong>__-_Todos?_  
>-<em>Si, esta Heat y Nepper me dieron un regalo…como amigos claro_** –Aclare bastante rápido, ¿por que? Ni idea- **_De seguro si alguien me entregara otro lo rechazaría.-Ese fue mi gran error.  
>-Baka…<em><strong>-Tu susurro mostraba algo en tu voz. ¿Enojo, tristeza? No lo se. Solo tengo algo claro, un papel rojo fuego estrellándose contra mi cara, una linda cinta ámbar lo rodeaba. No entendía muy que sucedía esta que abrí la cajita, dentro un corazón (en esos momentos trizado y en algunos lugares roto) "Suki Da yo Haruya". En esos momentos morí por dentro.<strong>_

"_**Fin Flash back"**_

_**Bueno, desde ese día me ha estado evitando, solo me habla lo justo y necesario, su tono se ha vuelto mas frío si es posible. Todo por ser tan idiota! Si lo hubiera seguido, si le hubiera alcanzado…le habría dicho. Bueno mejor me duermo tempreno si quiero...  
><strong>_

_**14 de marzo:  
><strong>_

_**Ha pasado un mes desde entonces, hoy es 14 de Marzo, "El día blanco" o "Día de corresponder". Suzuno…espero que te guste.**_

"_**Fin pov"**_

Tomo una caja blanca, alrededor de esta había una cinta de seda, color zafiro, ligeramente opaco, le había costado encontrar ese color, casi exactamente igual que los ojos del albino.

Termino de vestirse, se arreglo bien la corbata, se peino lo mejor posible, aunque…el estúpido tulipán seguía allí. Suspiró, era una batalla perdida. Bajo las escaleras y busco algo para comer, en la mesa le habían dejado el desayuno puesto. Sonrió, eso era lo que se sentía tener familia. Salio de su "hogar" a las 7:30, necesitaba hablar rápido con el de cabellos albos, si caminaba, llegaría en 10 minutos.

Abrió la puerta del salón y allí estaba el. Solo. Distraído, pensando en cualquier cosa. Tosió falsamente, para darle a entender que estaba allí.

-Konichiwa, Gazel

-Buenos días…Nagumo –El mismo tono…la misma muestra de su enojo.  
>-¿Cómo estas?<p>

-¿Bien y tu?

-Bien, sabes que día es hoy…  
>-¿Quieres decirme de una vez, por que por primera vez en tu vida llegas temprano al salón y tratas de ser amable conmigo?- Esta bien…eso si que era enojo, su cara y su voz lo demostraba.<br>-Eh…yo quería darte esto- Enseño el paquete que traía. El otro lo agarro cuando se lo tendió. Le saco la cinta que lo rodeaba. De la cara de asombro que tenia, salio una sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio?- La sonrisa en el rostro del otro basto para que se levantara de su asiento, se le acercara y lo rodeara con sus brazos.

-¿Esto es un si?  
>-Que te pongas sentimental no significa que dejes de ser un tulipán idiota.<p>

-¡Que es una Flama!- Grito, aunque rodeo al otro con sus brazos, acercándolo lo mas posible a el.

En la mesa un corazón de chocolate blanco: _**"Fuusuke, ¿quieres ser mi novio?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ne~ por comentar no ha morido nadie.<strong>

**Bueno a ti! Roxi-chan3..¿te gusto el fic? Si no…me prondre a trabajar de inmediato!...bueno de inmediato no, tengo otros que hacer, pero tu dime y lo hare!  
><strong>

**Bye~!**


End file.
